Under The Mistltoe
by Shazi-Chan
Summary: So many things can happen under the mistletoe, Here are jut a few... Shonen-ai, Shoujo-ai, crack pairings, AU, OOC, but of course it's all in good fun! rated T for good measure
1. Namine x Marluxia

Drawing a Flower

Naminé sat quietly sketching memory of Christmas with Riku's family when Sora was very young, five maybe four. It was also Sora's first kiss under the mistletoe, Riku's idea, of course, how red Sora's face was that Christmas he was forced to kiss the little red haired girl Kairi was something Riku wanted to see.

Naminé chuckled softly to herself, she may have been a Nobody but that didn't stop her from thinking a small child, furiously red, was amusing to see.

Naminé was to distracted to see the pink haired man enter her room at the top of Castle Oblivion, he sat delicately beside her and with his power over plants spawned a sprig of mistletoe to hold above them both.

Naminé glanced up at the plant and took no notice of what it was till he lifted her chin and looked directly in her eyes

"Mistletoe" he pointed to the sprig he was holding, then planted a kiss on her lips. Hoping that something would come from it. But alas Nobodies have no feelings and so nothing sprung from their small meaningless kiss under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	2. Cloud x Leon

Foreign Focus

Leon was bored as he often was at Christmas time, nothing really happened in the Radiant garden to allow any sort of entertainment for his liking. What he did notice however was an odd change in Cloud's behaviour; Cloud had suddenly become warm and welcoming. To top it off he talked to people, that was something cloud just didn't do. Cloud and socializing were about as foreign to each other as Yuffie and intelligence.

Still, it had nothing to do with Leon and so he didn't bother to give it a second thought, at least not until Cloud randomly gave Yuffie a hug and said "Merry Christmas" in as most cheerful of voices. Leon decided that now was a great time to leave, that now was the point where Leon draws the line of weird shit happening and gets away from it, far away.

He leaned on the crystal walls of the canyon just out if town and wonder what the hell was happening with everyone, Cloud especially and why was he thinking so much about cloud. That was all he cloud focus on, Cloud, Cloud, Cloud.

"Hey Leon" The last person Leon wanted to see came around the corner looking happy about fuck knows what, that person being Cloud. It was now that Leon decided he wanted to see Yuffie, of all people, more than he wanted to admit.

"Cloud," Leon greeted politely, if he couldn't be alone could he be there with someone, anyone else. He closed his eyes and tried some calming exercises, breathing deeply, count to ten.

Cloud noticed Leon closing his eyes and took his chance, he moved closer to the man and held the mistletoe he'd scored earlier and held it above their head.

"Mistletoe" he whispered in Leon's ear and delicately kissed him. He left quickly before Leon could get a chance to react, because he knew Leon would not have like to be kissed by a man under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	3. Sora x Kairi

Lucky Plan

Selphie and Riku had been planning this for months; Sora's mother had agreed to let them hold a Christmas party after Riku explained to her what the whole idea of it was. The ultimate plan to hook him and Kairi up. Riku did it once when they were kids but that was just a child's practical joke now it was serious; it was about damn time they got together.

He nodded to Selphie which was her cue to put the mistletoe in place and Riku was to get Sora, Sora was going to take just a little bit more convincing then Kairi.

"Sora, you got to come check this out" Riku called out

"In a minute" Sora replied, Riku knew he'd do this which was why he let Selphie put up the mistletoe, knowing Kairi she'd ask Selphie if she could help. _To hell with it_, Sora's too stupid to fall for any cunning plan; Riku was going to have to drag him there.

Riku indeed did just that, he grabbed Sora by the shoulder and dragged him to the front room, right under the mistletoe and waited for Selphie to appear from the bathroom dragging Kairi, which luckily occurred mere seconds later.

"Selphie what's so important?" Kairi asked as they stopped, placing Kairi under the mistletoe as well.

"Riku, what are you up to?" Sora demanded, Riku smirked and pointed upward. Both Kairi and Sora saw at the same time what Riku and Selphie had done.

"Mistletoe!" Selphie bellowed over the music, and all heads turned to the now red faced couple. Riku nudged Sora into action and slunk back into the crowd to admire his handy work.

Hearts beating a thousand miles an hour the two had no choice but to kiss, quickly, nothing more than a peck however later much more sprung from that quick peck under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	4. Tidus x Wakka

Flash Photography

Sora party was the place was the place to be; almost every teen on the destiny islands was there, dancing to dance remixes of so many familiar Christmas carols, Wakka had arrived late and missed that main event, which, according to Tidus, was Sora and Kairi under the mistletoe.

Alas, by the time Wakka had arrived the two of them had progressed to making out drunkenly on the couch and weren't much fun anymore. Instead Wakka stood bored in the middle of the room with a can in his hand, little did he realize he was under the mistletoe and the moment someone stood on the left of him it was their turn to kiss.

Tidus, also unknown to the whereabouts of said mistletoe stood on the left of Wakka and they were oblivious for several minutes until Selphie decided she wanted to see a couple of boys kiss and found them directly under her secret weapon.

Selphie screamed inwardly with glee, not only did she not have to plot to get a pair of guys together the ones that were already there, were the ones she wanted the picture of anyway. Did she mention she wanted them to kiss so she could have a picture? Because that was why she wanted to do it in the first place.

"Hey guys" Selphie grinned at them, he had her camera ready and waiting "you do realize what you're both standing under right?" she pointed upwards and all colour drained from both boys faces, "And there's no getting out of it."

She watched carefully for the perfect moment and all anyone saw until much later was a flash from under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	5. Olette x Fuujin

Sales Stunt

Twilight Town was noted for its Christmas festival. Held in tram commotion and the sandlot almost the entire town turned up for its market stalls.

Fuu was walking quietly down the street; for once Twilight town was dark, Fuu suspected that Christmas and New Years were the only times of year the actually set in town, because it never seemed to go down on any other occasion.

She spotted Olette working at the kissing booth, and odd place for her to work. Very other year she was helping the lady at the candy store sell her things to children.

Now it was a well known fact that Fuu wasn't much for conversation but that was simply because she had no one intelligent to talk to. She knew full well that Olette was smart; they'd just never really gotten a chance to talk. Namely because of Seifer and Hayner and their ridiculous rivalry to which the beginning was lost to everyone who knew them.

"Hello" Fuu greeted Olette, Fuu wanted friendship with this girl, the thing that never occurred to her was maybe it wasn't friendship she wanted, but perhaps something more.

"Hi Fuu" Olette greeted politely in return, She was always polite, even to Seifer when he was being a jerk.

"Working?" Fuu hadn't yet worked up the courage to spark a full conversation.

"Yeah, do you want to help?" Olette offered

"How does it operate?" Fuu asked. Do people pay and Olette kisses them or was there some sough of Christmas twist to it?

"The person pays and I hold up the mistletoe" she replied. Fuu had half a mind to ask her to demonstrate but she knew that plan was doomed to failure. "Like this," Olette held the mistletoe over their heads smiling happily; she then gently kissed Fuu on the lips. This caused a flurry of attention from everyone and Fuu wasn't sure if it was a sales stunt of if Olette did it because she wanted to really kiss Fuu under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	6. Riku x Fuujin

Twenty-Five Munny

The day after Sora's party Sora convinced both Riku and Kairi to join him on a visit to Twilight Town. He said something about friends he wanted to see. Riku had no intention of returning to such a ridiculous world anyway, considering it was always bathed in a stupid twilight.

Except it wasn't, for once in Twilight Town it was dark. Riku looked around in wonder at the no-longer-so-bloody-orange town before him. Sora led them to Tram Commotion which was both a source of noise and light.

As it turned out Twilight Town held a Christmas festival at tram commotion, which explained both the light and the noise.

Riku left his two friends to frolic on their own, he sure as hell wasn't going to stand there gagging over their new found lovey-wovey-dovey bullshit. He instead walked around investigating the stalls, contemplating gifts for people for their birthdays. Now was as good a time as any to do birthday shopping, especially since one never finds the right gift when it actually is the person's birthday.

It wasn't long before he came to a crowded stall that he couldn't see the sign of. Obviously it was something worth seeing so Riku waited in line for whatever it was.

When he got closer he saw the sign reading, 'kissing booth' and of course Riku being the ladies man he was decided that a kissing booth wasn't that bad of an idea. In fact it was wonderful, so long as the kissers were girls and they were hot. Judging the visitors around him, they were all male, there were girls and they were cute.

It wasn't until he reached the front of the line he saw what he was in for. One of the girls he knew as one of Ansem's computer simulations and the other was not one he'd seen before.

"Munny?" she held her hand out for him to pay, Riku guessed she'd been here for a while.

"How much is it?" he asked she pointed to the sign in between her and the other girl

"Twenty-five" she replied, he gave her the twenty-five money and waited for what was next. She held her wrist above their heads "mistletoe" she pointed at her wrist. Sure enough there was a sprig of mistletoe on a bracelet around her wrist. "Christmas spirit" she shrugged

"Makes sense" Riku laughed and for just twenty-five money, he kissed a girl he didn't know under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	7. Olettex Hayner

Friends are Here to Help

Hayner didn't really know what to do this Christmas Festival, every other year he'd spent it fighting with Seifer about something, this year he was bored, Seifer was nowhere to be found and pence was busy helping the moogle run his stall to hang out with him. Plus just like every other year Olette was working too, though where Hayner was unsure. Normally she'd work with the lady from the candy shop but the candy shop closed not too long ago.

He saw a group of people crowding around a particular stall; he wondered what it was that had spurred so much interest. Hayner vaguely remember some mention of a kissing booth earlier on that week but surely a couple of girls hadn't spurred this much interest.

Curious to what this unknown popular stall was Hayner stood in line. If it turned out to be the kissing booth, he really didn't care. He could see Vivi up ahead in the line so it really wasn't that big of a deal.

He saw up ahead whom the stall was run by and was shocked. Olette and Fuu were working together, something Hayner never dreamed of seeing in his life let alone had it crossed his mind.

Vivi paid Fuu some money and she held up her arm above his head. Tied to her wrist was a sprig of mistletoe. She gave Vivi a quick kiss and if it were possible Hayner was sure Vivi would be blushing bright red.

"Hayner, I didn't expect to see you at a booth like this," Olette said to him when he was in front of the line. Hayner looked at her squarely in the eye

"Friends are here to help aren't they?" he grinned, that was a perfect excuse to be in line. He was helping Olette make money. He knew she sure as hell wasn't going to let him just give her money.

"Thanks Hayner," Olette smiled, "twenty five money thanks." she pointed to the sign between her and Fuu. She held the mistletoe on her wrist above their head and kissed Hayner just a little bit longer then she did all her other customers. After all he was one person she wanted to kiss under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	8. Tidus x Selphie

Quite Possibly Drunk

After Selphie successful image gathering she decided to relax a little, she'd gotten a picture of Tidus and Wakka kissing on her camera and was dancing with glee wherever she could. No on really took any notice of her since they were either too drunk to care or too busy dancing with someone else to notice.

Sora's mother had long since abandoned the party having taken all her valuables out of the house and into a storage shed across town the day before, leaving the house bare and empty beside the cheap Christmas decoration Sora had bought and the great big stereo system that was pumping music from Sora's computer through the whole house. Selphie just had to know where he'd gotten the system because it was fucking amazing.

She went to the fridge in the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of some form of alcohol. Fuck knows what it was, but it was free for all and by this time Selphie was pretty tipsy. Tipsy enough to not give a shit about what her drink tastes like.

Tidus was another person who was very tipsy by this stage of the night; he was sitting on the couch ogling the room around him as it spun in a… anti-clockwise direction. Selphie, or someone who appeared to be Selphie, Tidus was unsure she kept moving out of his focus, came and dragged him to the centre of the room and began to dance with him. Tidus had to admit, Sora had one hell of a stereo system, considering it was blasting music in every room of the house.

He was dancing with the girl he believed to be Selphie for several minutes before she suddenly stopped and kissed him very roughly. He paused and looked at her and she was giggling and pointing upwards, he looked up and after a few seconds of straining his focus he saw the mistletoe above their heads.

He realized then that he'd been kissed drunkenly by a girl who was quite possibly Selphie, but he couldn't be too sure, under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	9. Yuna x Leon

Gullwing Cheer

Yuna, the pint sized Gullwing was flying around the radiant garden and a pleasant time of the year, Christmas was a special occation, Tron had even made it snow. He said something about manipulating atmospheric scientific stuff that Yuna didn't understand, but she wasn't fussed, it was snowing and everyone was happy.

Rikku had taken to wearing a skirt of made of mistletoe sprigs and was currently getting Tifa to kiss Cloud. Yuna giggled to herself. Rikku was so into the Christmas spirit and cheer and so was everyone else she saw.

Except for Leon. He looked very upset about something. Yuna flew over to him and asked what was wrong

"Nothing" he grunted in reply, Yuna was used to this, it was Leon's standard reply to every question he was asked. None the less Yuna was determined to get him to talk. She asked him again, only he put it differently. Unfortunately she got the same reply.

It was then that Rikku appeared above them and screamed out "Mistletoe." Leon immediately grunted, "Not gonna happen" and stormed off. Yuna followed Leon, she knew he was unhappy about something and she intended to find out what.

"Quit following me," he said angrily Yuna shook her head and continued to follow him where he went. Rikku followed too on her pursuit of Christmas cheer; everyone liked kisses and what better way to get them than mistletoe.

After hours of the two fairy's following him Leon gave in

"Fine you stupid fairy" he stood waiting for Rikku to scream 'mistletoe' again, she did, of course, and Yuna kissed Leon, he laughed happily as they left him alone, and Yuna grinned cheerfully because she'd given some Christmas cheer, and to her delight, under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	10. Sora x Selphie

Just as Friends

Sora was enjoying his party so far. After Riku and Selphie's little escapade and the beginning of the night, Sora and Kairi had really hit it off, after a few drinks, they'd make it to making out on the couch. Sora was feeling sky high, but Kairi'd left to go to the bathroom a while ago now. He decided he should go check on her; she might've tripped on the way and no one noticed or a magnitude of various other horrible things.

Before he could even make it to the hallway, Selphie grabbed his hand and began to dance with him to a very bassy, techno version of 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas.' In Sora's current state of mind he wasn't about to refuse a dance, he had too much alcohol pumping through his veins and was too high on happiness to be really worried.

He had to say Selphie knew how to dance, even more amazing was her manner of dancing, it seemed rather sexual. But of course at that point Sora was too drunk to care; he had been for a while.

He and Selphie swayed across the room, dancing, just as friends. Selphie spied the mistletoe and dragged them underneath it so she could kiss Sora, just as friends, under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	11. Sora x Riku

That Never Happened

After failing miserably to get with Lulu, Riku proceeded to the hallway. The world around him wasn't quite focusing properly n was causing him strife. He frowned as someone pushed past him. Being this drunk was worse than being blind folded, at least then he had some sought of sense of direction.

"Riku, is that you. I can't see properly" someone slurred behind him. If Riku'd been sober there was no way he'd be able to understand what they'd said. It was amazing how being drunk makes it easier to understand other drunks.

"Sora, where the hell are we?" Riku asked. He hoped it was Sora grabbing his waist in attempt to stay standing.

"I dunno, I just said I couldn't see" Sora jerked forward and pushed Riku into a room. "Couch!" Sora exclaimed excitedly.

"This is worse than being blindfolded" Riku complained as he parked himself on the couch with Sora flopping next to him.

Sora leaned on his shoulder, normally Riku would've pushed him off but he was content to leave him there. As long as he didn't throw up.

"I'm tired" Sora mumbled. It was clear that this party had been going too long for Sora. Riku checked his watch and after several minutes of studying, squinting, counting and just staring blankly Riku calculated the time to be around four in the morning. The version of Tron running Sora's computer must've turned the music down around three hours ago.

"People will go home soon" Riku replied. He stared hard at his surroundings and concluded that he was in the front room. A pair of blonds stumbled past him, he could've sworn that one was Roxas, but that was impossible, Sora and Roxas had rejoined.

Riku glanced upwards and saw a sprig of mistletoe attached to someone's wrist. The person next to him was Sora. He heard Sora groan. He felt the brunette get off his shoulder and turned to him.

"Did you?" Riku asked but was cut off

"I did" Sora nodded "and we're not getting out of it either" he grumbled. Riku scanned the room to see if anyone was looking. He leaned forward and kissed his best friend.

"We agree that that never happened?" Riku asked after he leaned away very quickly.

"Never" Sora nodded in agreement.

Needless to say neither one of them was going to remember that little kiss under the mistletoe


	12. Axel x Roxas

Sledding Down The Stairs

Castle Oblivion, a castle built in a world of nothingness, it sheltered a variety of nobodies, including the notorious Organisation XIII.

Two member of said Organisation were celebrating Christmas in a most unorthodox manner. Speeding through the hall, singing unrecognisable Christmas carols at the top of their lungs and drinking lots off eggnog.

The pair was none other then Axel and Roxas, they were the cause of many holiday themed disturbances in castle oblivion, including New' Years,' and 'Christmas in July,' not to mention 'Valentines day chocolates' and who could ever forget 'Halloween fright'

The Superior decided to leave the two be, we was far too busy with Kingdom hearts anyway.

_Dashing through the snow_

_In a one horse open sleigh_

_Over fields we go_

_Laughing all the way!_

Axel had scared Vexen into making the spiral staircase through the middle of the castle into an icy slope, and they were sledding down it singing jingle bells.

_Bells on bobtails ring_

_Making spirits bright_

The staircase went passed each floor of the castle, each floor contained the place where each nobody housed themselves. They'd just sped passed both Xaldin and Xigbar's floors; they'd never been inside them so it was unknown to them what was on those floors.

_What fun it is to laugh and sing_

_All day and all night_

_OH!_

They passed Vexen's laboratory, Zexion's library and Lexaeus's gym…

_Jingle bells! Jingle bells!_

Saїx's den…

_Jingle all the way!_

_Oh what fun it is to ride_

_On a one horse open sleigh_

Axels own floor which was currently unoccupied…

_HEY!_

Demyx's aquarium…

_Jingle bells! Jingle bells!_

Luxord's casino…

_Jingle all the way_

Marluxia's garden…

_Oh what fun it is to ride_

Passed Larxene's generator…

_In a one horse open sleigh_

And into Roxas's floor, which was set up like a skate park. They burst into laughter, having disrupted every nobody in the castle in only one song.

Axel, being the one who seemed to 'feel' more when Roxas was around 'felt' the sudden urge to kiss the younger nobody. Lucky for him he had a sprig of mistletoe and a very drunk off eggnog Roxas. He held the mistletoe above them and kissed Roxas.

Unfazed by this show of 'affection' Roxas stood up and mumbled "Merry Christmas Axel" before stumbling to his bed, leaving a 'happy' Axel to make his own way upstairs after kissing Roxas under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	13. Xaldin x Luxord

Go Fish

If Xaldin was pestering Xigbar in his shooting range he was gambling with Luxord in his casino. Xaldin didn't really stay on his own floor; in fact it was a complete mess. It was simply all his stuff scattered around when he came back from Luxord or Xigbar's completely wasted with a small wind swirling around him because he was too drunk to completely control it.

Today he was playing go fish with Luxord. There was only the two of them since Xigbar had gone on some stupid escapade or whatever it was he was doing.

"Any twos Love?" Luxord asked, Xaldin had absolutely no idea how he did it but Luxord always seemed to win everything.

"Here" Xaldin reluctantly handed over his two. Three rounds in and Luxord had one every single one of them, which meant he was also very drunk. "Any fours?" Xaldin asked

"Go fish Love" Luxord replied Xaldin drew from the pile of cards. Referring to people as 'Love' was something Luxord did when he was drunk, and that was almost all the time. "Got any kings Love?"

"Here" Xaldin handed over his king; this man was ridiculously good at every card game thrown at him, and every dice game. Xaldin remembered playing yatze once that was awful. The game progressed slowly and naturally Luxord won, the deal for winning was down an entire pint or your drink of choice, Luxord always chose strait rum.

They began a new round of go fish but Luxord decided to give it a little twist, instead of him drinking a pint of rum for winning he could tell Xaldin to do one thing and one thing alone. Since Xaldin was the superior member this was almost like a dream come true for Luxord when he agreed. He knew exactly what he wanted Xaldin to do for him and he knew he was going to win.

"Damn it, how do you do that?" Xaldin slammed his remaining cards down on the table. Luxord had one again, giving him the authority over Xaldin for one order only.

"It's my secret, Love," Luxord gave Xaldin a sly grin. Xaldin was dreading whatever Luxord was going to order him to do. He knew it was going to be awful, he knew it would be embarrassing and he knew…

_Jingle bells! Jingle bells!_

..It.

Only Axel and Roxas and their ridiculous stunts could possible ruin a train of thought.

"Well Love," Luxord was unfazed by the Christmas carollers that screamed passed his floor. He held a sprig of mistletoe above him. Xaldin immediately got the hint and felt sick. "Get into the Christmas cheer Love" Luxord shrugged trying to entice Xaldin

"If I wasn't a nobody, I'd surely be into such nonsense," Xaldin growled, nobodies didn't feel cheer. Or any other emotion for that matter.

"No need to get so angry Love," Luxord teased.

"I don't feel anger, I'm a nobody," Xaldin hissed. Luxord jiggled the mistletoe and then leaned across the table

"One little kiss Love" he murmured.

"I detest you," Xaldin muttered. He then reluctantly gave Luxord a little nip

"You're a nobody, Love" Luxord grinned, "you don't detest"

"Neither do you love" Xaldin gave Luxord one last glare before leaving the room.

"It can't be that bad to kiss me under the mistletoe"

_XXX_


	14. Lexaeus X Zexion

In The Library

Zexion was reading in his library, rather his floor of castle oblivion. Members had taken it upon themselves to decorate their floors as the see fit. Zexion recalled his 'love' for book back when he was compete and saw reason in creating his own library.

After completing his library Zexion 'enjoyed' reading books and a daily basis. However his Endeavours for intellect were given only 'disappointment' for each and every volume in his library only glorified the emotion Zexion, being a nobody, lacked.

_What fun it is to…_

Roxas and Axel were no doubt spreading their Christmas 'joys' around the castle. There had bee carolling up and down the stairs for over a week now and if Zexion could we would be very 'angry' with the pair of them. But alas 'anger' was one such luxury that Zexion was not allowed to keep.

"Zexion did you see what the pair of them have decided to do?" Lexaeus asked Zexion when he came into the library, a few seconds after axel and Roxas went passed.

"No my friend, I have not" Zexion replied, glancing up at the large man from his book. Back when Zexion was Ienzo, he'd always thought of Aeleus as rather good looking. He would almost go as far as to say, he fancied him. However he would never say this out loud even as a nobody it would just 'embarrass' him. "Do enlighten me as to what horrible thing they've decided to do this time."

"They've somehow convinced Vexen to turn the staircase into a snow slope" Lexaeus replied "and now they're sledding down it," he added on the end. Zexion closed his book and sighed.

"Dreadful! Why does the superior allow them to do this?" Zexion put his book down and began to sound 'angry.' Something that only seemed to happen when Lexaeus was around.

"I wish I knew," Lexaeus shrugged in reply. Zexion began to grind his teeth, a habit from when he was complete, another thing that only seemed to show up when Lexaeus was around.

"I should go sought them out, seeing as though I am higher up then them" Zexion was now 'determined.' He would have to ask Vexen what this array of emotion that only seemed to occur when Lexaeus was around meant.

"My friend I don't think that's necessary" Lexaeus grabbed Zexion by the shoulder to restrain him. Zexion felt the strangest jolt of electricity from his touch. For one if he were to get an electric shock from anyone touching him it should be Larxene and two if it was what his mind was telling him it was, it was time for Zexion to decorate his library, starting with some mistletoe.

"Of course not" Zexion snapped, he wriggled free of Lexaeus grip and went to his office. He rummaged around for the one thing he wanted, the mistletoe that Marluxia had used. He found it and hung it up above the nearest book shelf and began searching through the books pretending to find something to read.

"Zexion, is everything alright?" Lexaeus placed a 'comforting' hand on Zexion shoulder, his heart racing, the organ not what nobodies lacked, Zexion looked directly into Lexaeus eyes and pointed to his new decoration which was right above their heads. Zexion stood on tiptoes and kissed Lexaeus gently and then walked as far away from the tall man as he could. He couldn't handle the embarrassment he'd be given for kissing another man under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	15. Roxas x Namine

Half Hearts

Sora's party was going long into the night, as some teens left, other arrived and made the whole thing almost start all over again. There was a constant buzz of drunken teens having the time of their lives.

One of these new arrivals was Roxas, Sora being too drunk to know what he was doing accidentally spilt his heart in two, giving one half to Roxas and keeping the other for himself.

Roxas wondered around the party hearing the music pumping in every room, except for the kitchen and bathroom. He though now was a good time to join the festivities, since in the morning after Sora gets over his hangover, which will be incredibly huge, Roxas will be put right back where he came from, he had to enjoy his freedom while he still could.

Roxas pulled a can out of the fridge and drank the whole thing very quickly; he was no stranger to alcohol. Last year, for the week before Christmas, he and Axel had the entire Organisation drunk off eggnog, including themselves. Though Luxord decided to spike his own eggnog with rum.

He pulled another can out and left the kitchen back into the beating, deafening music. If anyone noticed his striking resemblance to Sora, nobody mentioned it.

He saw Riku flirting with a gothic girl in the hallway, but he didn't notice him. Sora was in the dining room talking to Tidus and Wakka and Kairi was nowhere to be seen.

Roxas sat on the couch in the front room, he was halfway through his second can and the first one kicked in just a few minutes earlier.

"Roxas?" someone asked when we was taking a swig, "Roxas is that you?" he looked up to see a very familiar, and at this particular point, very attractive blond girl.

"Naminé, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised to see her,

"I'm assuming I'm here for the same reason you are" she shrugged and took a seat next to him.

"So Kairi did it too," he pondered out loud, then laughed, "and Sora always thought she was the responsible one."

"Not when they're this drunk she's not" Naminé rolled her eyes. She stole Roxas's can and took a sip, "I'm not gonna be the only one not drunk" she replied to the look he gave her. "C'mon and dance with me Roxas" she stood up and dragged him with her to the middle of the room.

They danced happily for a few songs, vaguely recognisable synthesized versions of 'Silent Night', 'O Come All Ye Faithful' and 'Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer', when Naminé suddenly stopped and pointed upwards.

"Mistletoe" Roxas frowned at some memories that had unfortunately been centred around that plant. He though about it, then decided that this memory would be a good one. He and Naminé kissed quickly, they weren't drunk enough yet to not be embarrassed about kissing under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	16. Roxas x Olette x Fuujin

Forty for Both

Roxas was wondering around the Christmas festival in Twilight town. Since Sora had gotten very drunk the night before and accidentally released him, Roxas was left to do his own thing. Since he recalled living here he decided to visit his once fake home.

The one time of year when it was dark in Twilight town and it was when the lazy town was the most alive. There were people buzzing around tram commotion and the sandlot like there was no tomorrow.

He saw Pence helping out at the synthesis shop, and Hayner was hanging around a stall that had attracted a lot of attention.

"Hi," Roxas greeted his once long time friend. He knew Hayner didn't know him but it was nice to talk to him anyway.

"Uh hi" Hayner replied

"Um, what stall is that? I can't read the sign," Roxas asked. Hayner looked at him and laughed.

"This is the kissing booth, twenty five munny to kiss either one of the girls" he replied after laughing. In the time Roxas had fake memory of the town it'd never had a kissing booth before, which would explain its popularity.

"Are the girls good looking?" he asked, he probably knew them anyway. Hayner would be truthful, he always was.

"One my friend and the other one hardly says a word to anyone" he shrugged "but yeah, they're good looking." Roxas thought for a moment. The one that was his friend was no doubt Olette, the other one was a mystery to him. Roxas hadn't known many of the girls in town.

"You don't mind if I?" Roxas pointed to the line.

"Knock yourself out," Hayner shrugged, Roxas nodded and stood in the line. He knew Hayner liked Olette; Roxas had been best friends with a computer simulation of him, which was the same as the real thing by the looks of it.

"Hello there," Olette greeted with a smile, the other girl waved, it was none other than Fuu which was a surprise to Roxas

"Take your pick" Fuu said, she gestured to her and Olette. Roxas was bewildered, he'd never heard Fuu say more than two words in a single sentence before

"It's twenty-five munny for one" Olette pointed to the sign between her and Fuu

"Or forty for both" Fuu added "new special offer" she smiled.

"I can't pick, you're both so cute" Roxas replied and the girls giggled. With his half heart he was quite the charmer, better then a goofy clutz like Sora was around girls. "I'll have to pay forty for both" he handed over the forty munny and Fuu held mistletoe above them

"Christmas cheer" she said and kissed him. Olette held her mistletoe and did the same.

"What and excellent way to spend forty munny" Roxas grinned. He'd helped a friend, even though she didn't know who he was, but what he didn't understand was why Fuu would kiss anyone under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	17. Larxene x Marluxia

In The Night Garden

Marluxia had the power to make plants grow, as much as he likes to utilise that power there's nothing quite as satisfying as growing plants by hand.

Christmas happened to be a special occation for Marluxia, back when he had a heart he would frolic in the snow and decorate the charismas tree with his family. Perhaps it was not quite so quaint anymore, but he settled for frolicking among his flowers and decorating a great big pine tree with holly and mistletoe.

"Marluxia!" he heard Larxene calling for him from the entrance to his garden. She never stayed for very long, nor did she venture very far into his garden. Perhaps something that was more feminine then she actually frightened her to the extent that something masculine could not or maybe she just thought it weird that that a man was granted pink hair and power over flowers upon the transition from being to nobody.

Most everyone else settled on the latter.

"Larxene what is you want?" Marluxia called to her "can you not see I'm rather busy" he was pulling the nasty weeds from around his precious tulips.

"Well if you wish to be dreary then I'd rather not bother to tell you what Axel and Roxas have done" she snapped, it didn't take a lot to irritate the savage nymph.

"Larxene you know that unless it directly affects myself or my plants, whatever it is that our superior and minor are doing is of no concern of mine." He moved from his tulips to his carnations.

"Yes I know that" she sat on a neat patch of grass behind Marluxia, "but unless you want to slip and break you neck next meal time, don't ask me what it is you know it's impossible to tell the time in this place, you'd better hear what they've done"

"Alright then," Marluxia sat on his knees and faced her "what is it that's so terrible I might slip and break my neck?"

"They've turned the staircase into a snow slope." She said simply. Marluxia stared at her for a few seconds.

"How in the name of Kingdom Hearts did they do that?" surly Vexen wouldn't have a hand in such nonsense. He was far too busy working on his inventions and clones, and other scientific whatnot to even venture out every mealtime, even when Xaldin cooks every meal sublimely.

"Oh I imagine they managed somehow." Larxene replied "if only they applied that genius to further the organisation, things around here would be much simpler" she mused

"In other words, you'd get less work?" Marluxia asked, he knew Larxene took her appearance into consideration in everything she did, he did so himself, and more time she had to prepare that look the better.

"Precisely" she giggled. A rare occasion, Larxene giggling, she was usually growling or grunting. Marluxia felt something inside him, he wasn't sure what it was and that caused him to miraculously feel disbelief.

"Wait here just a moment," Marluxia almost jumped to his feet, surely he couldn't feel, he was a nobody he couldn't feel. He knew he couldn't feel but why was it that just now hearing Larxene giggle had caused him two different emotions? At that same moment he'd come up with the wildest idea he ever had, he doubted it would work but it was so simple. Most brilliant ideas are simple.

He came back to where Larxene was sitting with a piece off his prized Christmas tree. He held the sprig above their heads.

"That's for letting me feel something" Marluxia grinned and skipped deep into his garden leaving Larxene stunned after being kissed by the flower freak under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	18. Roxas x Selphie

Strange Coincidence

Naminé had disappeared into the crowd, much like Kairi had and Roxas was left alone.

He traversed the corridors of Sora's house looking for something interesting to do. He knew everyone around him from Sora's memories, but unfortunately, they didn't know him. One slip of his tongue could turn disastrous.

He'd had several more cans and bottles since his first and the world seemed to spin just a little bit faster with every sip.

He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings (in fact he'd saw a bug on the roof and was watching it,) and he ran into a girl.

"Sorry Sora," she apologised. She'd obviously only caught a glimpse of his face. Roxas frowned; it wasn't the first time he'd been mistaken for Sora. Vexen, on numerous occasions called him Sora instead of Roxas. The only difference between then and now was back then Roxas wasn't aware of Sora's identity.

"I'm sorry, you're not Sora," she apologised again, "man you look just like him though" she grinned at him. Her hair and dress told him she was Selphie. No one else he could think of could possibly pull of a fluoro yellow cocktail dress.

"Common mistake" Roxas shrugged "I'm Roxas by the way" he held his hand out for a handshake. He may have known who she was but she certainly didn't know him.

"Selphie" she shook his hand "do you know Sora?" she asked

"We've met briefly" Roxas replied. It was true enough.

"You're slurring. Are you drunk?" she asked. Roxas noticed that she was slurring really badly

"Only a little bit" Roxas held his fingers a centimetre apart to illustrate how drunk he was. "You soundrunker than I do" he swayed a little bit

"Am not!" she snapped then giggled "I mean, do not" she corrected herself.

"See you even had to correct yourself," Roxas pointed out, "you're way drunkerer than me!"

"Roxas 'drunkerer' is not a word," she corrected him, pouting teasingly in fake irritation.

"I know that." Roxas replied prodded her jokingly. The sound system went silent for a few seconds, which caused Roxas to stare at the nearest speaker questioningly, and then it perked up again with the synthesized melody of 'Jingle Bells'

"Roxas dance with me, this is the best song ever" Selphie squealed and dragged him by the wrist back to the front room. Selphie began to dance and Roxas laughed hysterically. Last year, he and Axel sledded down castle oblivion singing the very same song

Selphie suddenly stopped their dance she grinned at Roxas. Roxas gave her a questioning look.

"Look up Roxas," she giggled pointing in the direction of the roof. He saw what Selphie had giggled at "and there's no getting out of it" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Before Roxas had time to react, Selphie has planted a kiss right on his lips, unwrapped her arms and departed from the room. Just from that action alone, Roxas could tell he wasn't the first person she'd dragged into the front room, just for a kiss under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	19. Namine x Fuujin

Headache? Hangover

Fuujin had never been more bored in her life, since the kissing booths popularity had died down there was nothing to do. Olette had tried to hold a conversation with her but Fuu's responses (or rather: lack of) left much to be desired.

"We could take a break;" Olette suggested suddenly, Fuu looked at her puzzled, "Split the earnings and do some shopping. That was the point." Fuu nodded in agreement

They'd reaping in quite the mother load of munny. Together they'd earned 14000 munny each. "Have fun Fuu" Olette farewelled after they packed up.

"Fuu'd been aimlessly wondering the town's festival for at least half an hour when she spotted a blond girl on the ground rubbing her temples.

"Headache?" Fuu asked. The blond girl looked up at her.

"Hangover," she replied "I'm Naminé" she introduced herself. Fuu sat down next to her, so far this girl had said very little, Fuu may just become friends with her.

"Fuu," she indicated to herself, she held out her hand to shake, a very common greeting. Naminé lifted Fuu's wrist above their head and kissed her.

"Mistletoe." She pointed to the mistletoe still attached to her wrist. Fuu had nothing to say. Naminé shrugged and left Fuu sitting on the ground.

Fuu's mind suddenly registered what happened. She'd just been kissed by a strange blond girl under the mistletoe.


	20. Axel x Luxord

Play the Cards

Axel was feeling quite proud of himself. He had stirred some trouble up in the castle (the central staircase was only just beginning to defrost) and managed to kiss Roxas. He felt so good he was up for some gambling.

And what better place to gamble then Luxord's casino.

Axel entered the casino to find he was not the only one with gambling ideas. On this festive night: Luxord, Lexaeus, Larxene and Demyx were already playing poker.

"Mind if I join?" Axel asked. Larxene rolled her eyes, Lexaeus shrugged, Demyx shrank back a little and Luxord grinned.

"Of course not, the more the merrier" Luxord laughed and Axel pulled up a chair between Larxene and Demyx.

"Right fellows, same rules apply. 50 to play and the winner kiss's the lowest scorer under the mistletoe" Luxord said the rules to everyone to fill Axel in. It would seem he'd created a version of poker just for Christmas.

"And there's no folding allowed," Larxene added, "Just betting, then show the cards." She glared at Axel.

Luxord dealt the cards and the game began. The nobodies eyed each other fiercely in hopes to dissuade their opponents.

"Show the cars gentlemen," Luxord grinned "and lady," he added hastily after earning a death glare from Larxene.

"Pair of 4's" Larxene shoved her cards on the table, convinced she was loosing.

"Pair of 5's" Demyx squeaked, obviously happy about not being the lowest. This made Axel think he'd been either forced to kiss Luxord, or even worse: Larxene.

"Two pair" Lexaeus flipped his cars stoically. He never did seem to show any emotion, which was odd, even for a nobody. Even Saїx got angry from time to time.

"Strait" Luxord grinned as he flipped his cards. Then all eyes fell on axel, awaiting what he'd managed to find. Axel groaned

"Pair of two's" he throw his cards down.

"Looks like I win" Luxord shifted so he was closer to Axel, who instinctively recoiled. "Pucker up love"

Lexaeus cautiously held a sprig of mistletoe above their head while the two of them kissed.

"That's not the weirdest thing I've seen tonight" Larxene scoffed as Axel made big deal about his disgust "plus I had to kiss him too," she rolled her eyes, "and Zexion was in here earlier."

There really was nothing quite like a poker game between nobodies, especially since they were kissing under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	21. Axel x Larxene

Lady Luck

Throughout the night of mistletoe poker, some crazy things had happened. Demyx Lexaeus, Larxene, Axel and Luxord were still playing, (very early on in the game Zexion was playing, he left and was soon replaced by Axel.) the combination of Axel losing and Luxord winning had become somewhat of a regular occurrence, so mush so that it's become boring.

This round, things seemed a little different. Larxene glared angrily at her cards. She was sure she would win and be forced to kiss one of the idiots, all of which were superior to her. That meant there was no way she could refuse.

Stupid full house, kings and queens topping with whiny water boy whimpering to her left, cocky brit bastard across from her and the dumb ass pyromaniac poofter scumbag to her right. The only decent thing about this situation was Lexaeus, sitting silently nearby stoically staring at his cards.

"Two pair." Luxord revealed his cards, looking quite smug since be believed he would win once again.

"Three of a kind" Lexaeus placed his cards on the table, gladly not the winner.

"Pair of two's" Demyx said quietly. Larxene had to admit it, she did feel sorry for Demyx. He wasn't the greatest of fighters, nor was he the most charismatic person and to top it all of he usually became a nervous wreck under any sought of pressure.

"Almost a strait" Axel tossed his cards, a 3, 4, 5, 7 and king. Larxene's frown deepened to a downright scowl. Who knew someone could loose so badly, so often.

"Full house" Larxene grumbled, "This is ridiculous. How is it possible for you to lose so much Axel?" she glared at the pyromaniac.

"Lets just get this over with" Axel replied dryly. Gleefully, after seeing who had won and lost, Luxord held the mistletoe over the pair and they quickly kissed, if what happened could really be counted.

"Disgusting" Larxene muttered, wiping her mouth with her sleeve "kissed by a pyromaniac under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	22. Lexaeus x Axel

Hot Magma

Lexaeus glanced at his cards. In his hand was a strait, 9 through to queen. Unless my some miracle, which is rather likely to happen considering the player in this game, Lexaeus was sure to win.

Axel on the other hand was glaring at his cards, if this game of poker was for munny Axel would've been broke and out of the game long before now.

"Two pair" Luxord showed his cards, as always he looked smug and sure he was winning, no such luck since Lexaeus was now positive he was going to win.

"Strait" Lexaeus laid his cards on the table. He gave Luxord a sly grin, to match his astounded look.

"Pair of sixes" Larxene said gloomily. Luxord's facial expression turned from astounded to irritated.

"Pair of two's" Axel grumpily showed his cards, he glared at Demyx, daring him to have something worse.

"Pair of threes" Demyx, despite his nervousness up until this point, revealed his cards rather confidently. Perhaps it was best to let the poor man show last.

Luxord's irritation instantly disappeared and he began to laugh heartily, (even though nobodies don't have hearts.) Lexaeus looked horrified, of all people to lose it was Axel… Again!

"This could be interesting" Larxene giggled. Giggling coming from Larxene sounded horribly , horribly wrong, much like an eagle being strangled by a bobcat, which is not a pretty sound.

Larxene held the mistletoe above their heads and giggled some more. Regretfully Lexaeus and Axel Complied to the ridiculous rules of their game and kissed under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	23. Demyx x Larxene

Electric Eel

Poker was never usually Demyx's game. In fact he and Axel usually went out within four hands of each other. No, Demyx was more of a 'Go Fish' kind of person.

Mistletoe poker seemed to be going well. Having dodgy pairs was better than what Axel seemed to be scraping up.

Luxord dealt the cards for what was going to be Axel's final round. He said earlier he was going to leave.

Demyx glanced at his cards and flinched. Full house, Queens and Jacks. His chances of winning were moderate since Luxord was the master of cards. He looked over at his fellow playing, trying to read their faces, which proved quite difficult since they were nobodies and therefore incapable of emotion.

Demyx watch as they changed cards, until it was time to reveal their cards. He was staying with his full house; he was less likely to lose that way.

"Two pair" Axel said happily, apparently just to spite him, his luck changed from horrible to okay on his last hand for the night.

"Two pair as well, only mines better" Luxord grinned at Axel cheekily.

"Pair of fives" Lexaeus showed his cards, believing his to be the worst, especially since Axel had finally gotten something decent.

"If I have to kiss that slime ball gambler I'll kick one of you where it hurts the most" Larxene snapped as she threw her cards on the table, she had absolutely nothing. All the nobodies turned their attention to Demyx, praying to the sweet deity of nothing that he either had a worse nothing than Larxene or better than Luxord.

"Umm, full house" Demyx gingerly put down his cards. They all stared at them disbelievingly, Larxene especially.

"I make true to my previous comment, thank you Demyx. She leaned closer to him and Lexaeus held the mistletoe over their heads. They kissed quickly and Larxene commented thoughtfully.

"Well, I suppose I prefer to kiss the whiny water boy than the slime ball gambler under the mistletoe."


	24. Axel x Roxas 2

_A/N: I'm not a skater but I think those things that are dug into the ground that they use are called 'pools' or 'bowls' correct me if I'm wrong readers._

Skate Park of Desolation

Axel was still giggling from the last hand of mistletoe poker. Poor Demyx looked terrified when Larxene kissed him.

Instead of going to his room, he headed for Roxas's skate park, he was probably still passed out from all that egg nog they had, and he still couldn't hold his alcohol properly.

Upon entering the 'Skate park of Desolation' Axel was welcomed by heavy snoring from one of the pools (the one that contained Roxas's bed of course. A/N)

Without turning on the light, Axel walked deeper into the room, in the general direction of the snoring. His foot was met by a stray skateboard sending him over the edge of a pool and onto something soft and much closer to the snoring.

"Roxas?" Axel shook Roxas lightly to wake him from his egg nog induced sleep. Roxas stirred and glanced at Axel.

"I was enjoying that dream." Roxas mumbled grumpily, the smell of egg nog was strong on his breathe which lead Axel to believe he was still very drunk and very easy to manipulate.

"You've entered a different dream now Roxas." Axel held a sprig of mistletoe above his head. Roxas looked at it for a few seconds not sure of what it actually was.

"It's mistletoe Roxas." Axel snapped. Roxas leaned over and kissed Axel under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	25. Sora x Olette

Ring Toss

The twilight Town Christmas Festival was in full swing, couples playing games and mistletoe hanging hear there and everywhere.

All that mistletoe reminded Sora of something, but or course most of Sora's memories of the Christmas party were dim, hazy and covered in a thick coating of alcohol, at least the things he was able to remember anyway.

The Mistletoe, something happened with it. After he hooked up with Kairi, after the disappearance of Kairi (which was yet to be explained to him) after Selphie forced him to kiss her

"Holy crap!" Sora exclaimed, realization dawned on him. He and Riku kissed under the mistletoe. "No that has to have been a dream" he told himself firmly.

He worried over that nasty little memory for quite some time until he come across Olette attempting a ring toss game.

"Drat," she cursed under her breath when her third ring failed to go over her desired prize.

"Not going to well huh?" Sora chuckled, Olette's head snapped around to look at him with surprise, not expecting Sora to be there

"Not really," she sighed, Sora held his hand out for her to give him the last ring. She complied and Sora tossed the ring right over the prize Olette was after.

"Score!" Sora pumped his fist in the air.

"Here you are love" the game owner gave Olette the prize, a very large stuffed German Sheppard.

"Thanks Sora." Olette grinned happily. Since she was already looking up at Sora she was first to notice the mistletoe the owner had just put over their heads.

"Would you look at the happy couple." The owner laughed as Sora and Olette kissed under the mistletoe

_XXX_


	26. Namine x Pence

Sweet as Sugar

Pence hadn't seen Hayner or Olette anywhere. He had an idea of what they might be doing: Olette had mentioned a stall and Hayner would be off doing… Hayner stuff.

Which left pence to wonder about the festival alone.

He wasn't watching where he was going, too engulfed in eating what would be his seventh sea salt ice cream for the night, and ran into someone quite small.

"I'm sorry" he apologized to the girl he'd just knocked to the ground.

"Watch where you're going" she quickly stood up and dusted herself off.

"I really am sorry" pence apologized again. Olette warned him about losing focus. The girl looked at him and her frown changed to a grin.

"Don't worry about it" she assured him, her change of mood put pence on edge. Another thing Olette had warned him about: girls can change their moods at the drop of a hat. "Are you alone?" she leaned to look around him.

"Yeah" he sighed "I'm pence," he introduced himself. She grinned wider.

"I'm Naminé. My friends are all elsewhere, you wanna hang out?" she asked. Pence was slightly taken aback but he nodded in agreement. Naminé grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nearest game.

"Ring Toss, I'm horrible at ring toss" Pence groaned.

"Oh well" Naminé laughed "it's still fun to try" she paid the owner for her four rings. She threw them all and missed, she then stamped her foot in frustration.

"I thought girls only did that in the movies" Pence laughed.

"If you think you're so good then you do it" she immaturely poked her tongue out at him.

"Fine then I will" he returned the gesture. He paid the owner and tossed the rings, one landed (after being thrown in the complete opposite direction) over a small mint green teddy bear.

"Nice throw," Naminé teased.

"At least I won something," Pence retorted. They glared at each other momentarily before bursting into laughter.

"Here ya go kids" the owner placed the teddy bear on the bench. Pence and Naminé looked at the teddy bear for a few seconds.

"You can have it if you want" Pence offered, Naminé glanced at Pence then back to the bear.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." Pence confirmed. Naminé grabbed the teddy bear and stared at it.

"Thanks," she said

"Look kids" the owner held a sprig of mistletoe above their heads. "For the happy couple." Naminé looked at Pence, who was blushing furiously.

"Merry Christmas." She said.

"Ain't that sweet?" the owner commented as Pence and Naminé kissed under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	27. Saix x Seifer

**Jingle Bells**

Saix was intent on ignoring Seifer. That imbecile was always harassing him about something. Every part of Saix's day was something he used to get inside his pants.

Today being so close to Christmas made Seifer even more persistent in his ridiculous endeavours.

"Hello there Saix." A smooth voice echoed across the street.

"Get lost Seifer" Saix growled at the man and rounded the corner. There was no way he was going to harass Saix to the extent he normally did.

Saix stopped dead in his tracks when Seifer popped out from the corner ahead of him. Saix glanced behind him wondering how Seifer had managed to get in front of him.

"Jingle bells" he said seductively, Saix sighed.

"That has got to be the lamest thing I've ever heard" Saix slapped his forehead. Even though Seifer's lame attempts and endeavours to get in Saix pants irritated Saix to no end he had to admit: Seifer was attractive.

"Come on Saix, no more games" Seifer circled him.

"Believe me, i am not playing games" Saix growled.

"You can't fight the attraction," Seifer grinned slyly.

"The only fighting I'm doing in whether or not i should kill you" Saix retorted.

"You want me."

"I want you dead"

"Necrophiliac are we?"

"Don't start with me scum"

Seifer's grin faded, he knew he'd lost and it was time to concede defeat.

Or try a new tactic.

"Oh well, I tried" Seifer sighed, "it's not like I really liked you or anything" he turned around and trudged away.

"Wait a second" Saix called after him. Seifer, facing the other direction allowed himself a sly grin, which was quickly replaced with a forlorn expression and faced Saix.

"What not?" Seifer asked gloomily. Saix shuffled nervously. He stepped forward, closer to Seifer. He held something over their heads and kissed Seifer.

"And that's all you getting" Saix warned before leaving Seifer to grin about being kissed under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	28. Tidus x Namine

Avoiding

Selphie had almost ruined Tidus's night, forcing him to kiss her, Wakka and possibly someone else. Tidus's memories of the last hour or so were pretty choppy and at best vague.

Well anything Selphie said to him he was going to ignore… as soon as he worked out which girl was Selphie.

The girl in the black next to him was Lulu; he didn't even have to ask that.

The one in pink dancing with Sora (or at least who he thought was Sora) was probably Kairi.

The silver haired girl he found turned out to be Riku. A mistake he was hoping Riku wouldn't remember.

There were several other girls Tidus recognised from school and some he didn't as he traversed Sora's house. One blond girl in particular seemed rather familiar.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he slurred, to prevent himself from falling over he leaned against a door frame.

"From your dreams? No" she replied "I avoid them like the plague."

"I was thinking more along the lines of-"

"Your future? Never gonna happen" she cut him off.

"I'm sure I've met you before" Tidus pushed for an answer. She obviously thought he was trying to get with her, not that he wouldn't have minded that, but his goal was to find Selphie, then avoid her.

Don't question it, he was drunk.

Regardless, the blond was still trying to be rid of him.

"I know what it is" it finally struck him.

"Here we go" she rolled her eyes

"You look like Kairi" he was satisfied by his conclusion.

"In that case, my names Namine" she introduced herself

"Namine" Tidus repeated, only he said it wrong.

"No, _Namine_" she corrected him

"Na-mi-nay" Tidus said slowly, she grinned and nodded.

After talking (slurring on Tidus's behalf) for a while they eventually ended up in the front room.

Which meant they also eventually ended up under the mistletoe. And who else just happened to be there to enforce the mistletoe rule?

Selphie.

"Mistletoe!" she screeched overtop of a very bassed up remix of 'O Come All Ye Faithful'

Tidus looked at Namine who was looking back at him. Since Selphie was hovering around them there was no getting out of the mistletoe kiss.

Quickly to avoid the notice that would surely ruin Tidus's night, they kissed under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	29. Tidus x Larxene

Electrifying

This year's Blitzball season was going off with a bang. Tidus, Star player of the Zanarkand Abes was promoting his team at the Christmas match.

After long thought, a mistletoe booth was what he'd come up with. It appealed to the female audience and Tidus would earn his share of the ladies.

Larxene, an avid fan of the Abes, found said booth rather quickly. She was delighted when she found her favourite player Tidus was running the booth.

"Larxene, you aren't seriously going?" Elana, Larxene's best friend, was trying to convince her not to go, "Some of the girls there will tear you apart."

"Not likely," Larxene huffed "I'll fry every last one of them with as many volts as I can find." She smirked evilly. It was well known among her peers that Larxene adored electricity; she became an electrician just for the sake of it.

"It's your funeral" Elana waved her off.

Larxene made her way to the line. She had a twelve volt battery in her backpack attached to a step-up transformer with two alligator clips ready to shock anyone who dared cut in front of her. Oh how she loved electricity!

Tidus spied a blond woman in the line and boy was she hot, especially when she looked ready to destroy anyone who got in her way.

He watched her, among several other girls, as she made her way to the front of the line. She placed a pair of clamps on anyone who pushed in front of her. She was very determined to get her kiss.

"Tidus," she greeted him cheerfully when she reached the front. Closer inspection revealed her to be much hotter then originally thought.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Electricity" Tidus replied smoothly. He knew she'd been zapping everyone on her way up here.

"Merry Christmas to you" She leaned under the sprig attached the sign above them. Following her, Tidus leaned and kissed the electrifying woman under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	30. Zexion x Fuujin

Silence

He saw her everywhere. In classes, at breaks, even after school. She was beautiful in his eyes with silver hair and crimson eyes.

But of course she was always around the two knuckle heads, Raijin and Seifer. Zexion couldn't work up the courage to talk to her when she was around them.

So he's watch from afar, from behind a book or his work. He never spoke to her.

Until three days before Christmas.

She walked into the classroom alone, wearing a Santa hat and red scarf. She took the seat next to Zexion and nodded to acknowledge his presence.

Zexion couldn't pay attention with her next to him. It was too hard. Fuujin was too hard to ignore.

"Zexion?" she asked after class ended

"Yes" Zexion responded. She pulled something out of her pocket and held it above their heads.

"Merry Christmas Zexion" She said and kissed him under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	31. Axel x Marluxia

Burn Baby Burn

Axel's Christmas Eve was going well. He'd kissed Roxas –twice –and played some poker, losing miserably. The staircase was still covered in ice and snow. Axel chuckled as he carefully climbed the stairs.

Vexen was carrying a large quantity of water to his lab –probably to clean something in his lab –Axel and Roxas had wanted a sled slope ad the second they saw Vexen with the water they took the opportunity and startled him. Vexen's first reaction –after dropping the water –was to freeze whatever liquid he could. Voila! They had their sled slope

Axel realised that he hadn't annoyed Marluxia. What are the odds of that actually happening?

Carefully he made his way to Marluxia's garden, avoiding the really slippery parts. He poked his head through the door.

"Marluxia!" he called cheerily. Off near some rather large pink flowers Axel heard someone sigh. "Marluxia where are you?" he called again.

"Where do you think you twit" Marluxia replied irritably. Axel laughed

"Among the flowers of course," he rolled his eyes, "but Mar-mar there's so many here," carefully he padded forward and into Marluxia's garden.

"Burn anything and my man-eaters eat you" Marluxia threatened, Axel chuckled to himself. The planets didn't scare him, fire made quick work of them anyway. Quietly he put a small flame on a nearby plant. He found Marluxia several seconds later weeding the soil underneath the man-eaters.

Axel looked up at the large, bright pink petals of Marluxia's man-eaters. Rather foreboding for flowers, Axel found.

"I can smell that," Marluxia said in a dark voice, "I said don't burn anything," he brushed himself off and stood before Axel. Axel laughed and scratched the back of his neck, Marluxia's glare turned to a grin rather quickly which scared Axel.

"Why are you grinning?" He asked cautiously,

"Thank you Axel, those flowers needed to be burnt" he replied, suddenly he pulled Axel to him by the collar and kissed him ferociously. Axel almost yelped in surprise until Marluxia pulled away wagging a sprig of mistletoe above his head.

Then Axel really yelped and high-tailed it out of the garden before he was kissed again under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	32. Paine x Larxene

Vicious

Paine thumped her fists against the punching bag. She came to the gym every night to release her anger.

"Stupid _punching _bag _why _won't you _move!" _She mutteredfinishing her sentence with a kick.

"Probably because you're not hitting it hard enough" Larxene said smugly. Larxene was one of Paine's many sources of anger.

Paine gave Larxene a death glare. It wasn't that Paine disliked Larxene that made her angry; it was how much she liked her

"My hitting is fine" she retorted.

"That's not what the punching bag is telling me." Larxene sang, "Tell you what, you hit this thing hard enough to move both me and the punching bag, I'll give you a little reward" she smirked. Boy did Larxene know how to mess with Paine's head.

"You're on" Paine growled. With all her effort she threw herself at the bag.

She, Larxene and the punching bag came crashing down to the floor.

"Well done" Larxene grinned, after detangling herself from the mess on the floor, she rewarded Paine with a kiss under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


	33. Olette x Yuffie

_A/N: I was unsure of what to do with this to I tied it in to one of my other fics called 'Shakespearean'_

Awesome

Olette was furiously writing in her notebook. Finalizations had to be made if her class was going to perform the play at the end of the year.

"Heya Olette!" Yuffie greeted cheerfully. Olette spared her a nod, she was too busy to pay attention at that very moment.

Yuffie took a seat next to Olette and began humming. Olette scribbled the last idea she had before she forgot it and dropped her pen. Her hand was quite sore from writing so much.

"Yes Yuffie?" Olette wasn't stupid she knew Yuffie wanted something. She'd been hanging out with her and her friends for the last 7 months. Since she first started the play.

"I was wondering…" Yuffie trailed off.

"That could be dangerous," Olette rolled her eyes.

"After the play, we're all gonna throw a party in your honour. I was just hoping you'd show up," she grinned her _it's gonna be really awesome _grin.

"Of course I'll go," Olette scoffed.

"Awesome!" Yuffie gave a thumbs up, "oh, and another thing," she rummaged through her pocket and pulled out mistletoe

"Merry Christmas" She said and kissed Olette under the mistletoe

_XXX_


	34. Lexaeus x Aerith

_A/N: reference from FFVII in hear how Aerith hears the planet talk to her and how she knows if someone close to her or close to those close to her have died (BTW I cried at the end of crisis core when she stop what's she's doing coz she knows Zack is dead :'( ) _

Earth

She could hear the earth under her feet. It called to her all the time, willing her to to, back to its life blood.

How she longed to comply with its wishes.

But something was stopping her; something else was whispering her name ever so softly…

_...Aerith…_

"Aerith are you listening?" Lexaeus asked, clearly concerned about her.

"I'm sorry, I blanked out again" she smiled up at the hulking man.

She and Lexaeus had been flirting over the counter of the coffee shop for months. She'd recently taken to spending her breaks with him. Like she was now, Christmas Eve morning.

"I was saying the decoration here are great." he complimented.

"Thank you, I did them myself." she grinned her most charming grin.

"I especially like this." he pointed upwards. Someone (Not Aerith) had placed mistletoe above the very spot Lexaeus and Aerith were sitting.

"Well, Merry Christmas." Aerith stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him under the mistletoe.

_XXX_


End file.
